Tombe d'hiver
by Ninlhinn
Summary: [OS] Le temps passe vite et cela fait maintenant dix longues années que Luna a perdu sa mère. Et il faut bien qu'une des visites soit la dernière, alors, tant qu'à faire, autant qu'elle le soit en compagnie de celle qu'elle aime.


**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à moi mais bien à J.K Rowling.**  
 **Un petit OS pour passer le temps, écrit en cours de géographie (c'est bien sympa la mondialisation mais lorsqu'on a fini en avance, alors bon hein...).**  
 **A vrai dire, je comptais vous faire passer une fan-fiction sur Aventures mais je l'ai oubliée sur mon autre ordinateur et ne peut donc pas la mettre ici avant un peu de temps ^^'.**  
 **Bref, ce petit OS est aussi fait pour vous faire patienter si jamais vous attendez le troisième chapitre de "L'appel des ombres". Je suis en train de le réécrire quasi-complètement, et je dois avouer que j'ai pas mal de boulot.**  
 **En conclusion, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

* * *

Un silence. Complet, absolu, parfait. Tous les sons, même les plus infimes bruits et les moins remarquables d'entre eux, s'étaient étouffés dans l'immense couverture immaculée qui jonchait des formes arrondies, douces et lentes, prenant tout le temps qu'il leur fallait pour grimper.  
Au sommet d'une des collines se levait une forme droite, immobile, mais non pas rigide pour autant. Ses longs cheveux, d'un blond platiné et aux reflets nacrés, coulaient et roulaient jusqu'à ses hanches, resserrés au niveau du cou par une couronne tressée. Ils semblaient taquiner le cou de la jeune femme avec les pointes de leurs boucles, à quelques millimètres à peine de la peau laiteuse et soyeuse de son cou, tandis qu'une longue écharpe aux couleurs criardes se déroulait jusqu'à son flanc, se posant contre la grosse veste qu'elle portait et effleurant ses mains.

Devant elle se tenait une petite stèle de pierre tout aussi immobile et silencieuse qu'elle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Longtemps que tout ce que portait son cœur avait fondu et coulé sur la tombe grise. Longtemps que le vent avait cessé de s'engouffrer dans ses oreilles pour lui murmurer comme une voix fantomatique. Longtemps qu'elle ne croyait plus qu'elle reviendrait. Longtemps même que son échappe n'était plus d'ébène et d'argent.  
En fait, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il y avait enfin quelque chose à partager. Cela pouvait se faire silencieusement. Mais Luna Lovegood hésitait. Hésitait à briser ce silence si précieux, hésitait sur les mots à utiliser, hésitait sur leur utilité. Le silence n'était-il pas suffisant ? Il aurait pu l'être oui. Si elle l'avait voulu, il lui aurait tout à fait suffi de ne rien dire, de laisser le temps se charger de tout transmettre.

Au-dessus d'elle, le ciel était complètement dégagé, rempli par un azur timide et glacé dont l'éclat miroitait sur l'épaisse couche de neige qui s'était déposée sur l'herbe. Oui, elle aurait pu laisser au silence le soin de tout lui raconter.  
Alors sa voix s'appropria le silence. Faiblement certes, presque rouillée en vérité. Hachée même, pour tout dire de la réalité. Ni froide, ni chaude, ni tiède. Mélangeant juste un soupçon de chagrin, de peur, d'amour, d'incertitude.

-Eh bien…

Ces deux mots s'élevèrent lentement et, une fois qu'ils eurent passé ses lèvres, se dissipèrent dans le froid.

-Dix ans maintenant ?

Sa voix était encore faible et timide, tout comme celle de la petite fille qu'elle avait été. Elle en avait toujours gardé une trace. Mais jamais la petite fille ne s'était exprimée à sa place.

-Tout ce temps...

Elle sembla s'évaporer, glissant dans les tons de la rêverie. L'écharpe de Luna Lovegood avait pris une nouvelle teinte, à mi chemin entre un orange if et un blanc nacré.

-Bien que je sois pourtant venue chaque année...

Le silence se réinstalla doucement, ses paroles se fondant dans la neige. La jeune femme perdit son regard parmi les collines enneigées, un petit pincement au cœur. C'est vrai, elle était venue chaque année. Cela faisait dix ans que, à la même date, elle venait s'agenouiller ici et faisait fondre la neige de la tombe avec ses mains et le givre de son cœur avec ses mots.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est... étrange.

Sa voix s'était affermie en prononçant les deux derniers mots de sa phrase. Elle aurait bien aimé lâcher un petit sourire, comme ceux qu'elle adorait faire avant, lorsqu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Mais les muscles de son visage refusaient de lui obéir, se contractaient et immobilisaient ses lèvres en un rictus de peine et de douleur.  
Elle aurait bien voulu empêcher ses larmes de couler mais les muscles de son visage refusaient de lui obéir, encore et toujours, depuis une éternité même.  
Elles étaient recouvertes de minuscules cristaux de givre, se faufilant sur ses joues froides et rougies par le vent qui caressait et mordillait inlassablement la peau de Luna.

-J'aurais tant aimé que tu restes. C'est idiot n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lâcha un petit rire cristallin, qui s'étrangla brusquement après quelques secondes.

-Je sais bien que c'est comme ça et que ce n'est pas de te regretter qui fera changer quoi que ce soit mais…

Elle s'arrêta, inspirant longuement l'air glacial. Sa voix était ferme et empreinte d'une touche presque insaisissable de peine.

-Mais j'aurais aimé que tu me voies grandir. J'aurais aimé que tu voies ce que je suis devenu… Ce que nous sommes devenus papa et moi.

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause.

-Il y a tant de choses dont j'aimerais discuter avec toi… tant de choses dont j'aimerais te faire part autrement qu'ici et… comme ça.

Sa voix était légèrement saccadée désormais.

-C'est dommage n'est-ce pas ? En être réduite à parler au vent et à un morceau de pierre. Je ne sais même pas si tu m'entends vraiment en fait. Je ne sais pas même si tu peux entendre qui que ce soit. Je ne sais même pas si tu es encore quelque part autrement qu'ici… et là.

Elle avait rapproché ses mains de sa poitrine. Son cœur battait lentement, envoyant le sang chaud parcourir ses veines à chaque instant. Elle ressentait chaque pulsion l'une après l'autre, sentait presque le liquide brûlant couler et traverser son corps.  
Désormais, son écharpe était totalement immaculée. Plus aucune trace de quelque couleur que ce soit, on aurait presque pu croire que c'était la neige elle-même qui composait le tissu qui entourait son cou.  
Elle se tut complètement, ne lâchant plus dans l'air que des minuscules nuages de brume à intervalles réguliers.  
Elle resta ainsi, immobile, les yeux à demi-clos, la tête toute droite, les mains se reposant sur son cœur, alors que le soleil déclinait lentement. Ses rayons allaient faiblissaient, donnant à la neige une teinte mordorée. Le vent s'était aussi tut finalement, ne soufflait plus, ne se faufilait plus dans les oreilles de Luna. Complètement tut. Il ne frictionnait plus les joues de Luna, dont le visage affichait une moue triste mais souriante.

Un silence. Complet. Absolu. Parfait. Aucun son. Seulement une lumière déclinante, qui faisait jouer ses rayons sur le relief des collines enneigées. Seulement une jeune femme immobile, dont le visage était creusé par deux sillons recouverts d'une fine trace de givre.  
Un bruit de pas étouffés et lourds se dessina alors dans l'air. Les pas étaient lents, s'enfonçaient lourdement dans la neige, qui s'affaissait et laissait s'échapper une sourde plainte.  
Une main vint se poser sur les siennes. Elle était chaude, presque brûlante même, ses doigts fins agrippant ceux de Luna, imprimant continuellement un léger mouvement circulaire contre ses articulations.  
Alors, des cheveux vinrent se mêler à ceux de Luna, créant comme un fleuve d'hydromel parcouru par des veines filamenteuses de diamants. Deux lèvres se déposèrent sur la joue de Luna et se déplacèrent vers sa bouche doucement.

Cette dernière s'écarta délicatement, laissant une tête s'affaler sur son épaule. Cette-dernière s'immobilisa. La main qui s'était appropriée celles de Luna remonta progressivement sur son bras, caressant nonchalamment sa peau froide et hérissée. Luna frémit sous la caresse, le regard fuyant toujours vers la tombe de pierre.

-Luna ? Tu vas bien ?

La voix tremblotait faiblement, murmurée à l'oreille de la jeune femme. Luna sentit le souffle chaud glisser sur son oreille et ignora la question.  
Elle s'écarta légèrement alors que son écharpe se mettait à rosir doucettement.  
Une main passa dans ses cheveux, s'y enfonçant lentement et remontant à contre-courant le flot de cheveux platinés, s'attardant lorsqu'elle touchait par hasard la peau de Luna. Elle continua à aller et venir jusqu'à ce que les derniers rayons du soleil s'effacent et disparaissent à l'Ouest. Alors la main s'immobilisa. Luna sentit un mouvement quasiment imperceptible à côté d'elle. Une voix douce et lente murmura un sortilège.

-Lumos.

Des filaments d'une lumière dorée et immaculée s'échappèrent d'une baguette de bois, éclairant le visage de Luna mais aussi celui d'Hermione. Les filaments dansèrent un court instant dans l'ombre, fouettant la nuit et la découpant grâce à leur lueur, puis se regroupèrent à l'extrémité de la baguette de la sorcière et s'y entremêlèrent jusqu'à former un orbe qui dégageait une lumière blanche et mouvante. La pierre tombale recevait de temps à autre quelques-uns des rayons de lumière projetés jusqu'à elle.  
Hermione se rapprocha imperceptiblement de Luna et appuya ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'ancienne Serdaigle ne s'esquiva pas immédiatement, se laissant d'abord porter par le baiser que lui donnait l'ancienne Gryffondor et le lui rendant.

Ce fut comme si une déferlante de bonheur était née du fond de son corps et venait tambouriner en elle, martelant son cœur et son esprit dans un même rythme effréné et irrésistible.  
Elle hésita à laisser se briser la glace qui maintenait actuellement son cœur et fondre la peine qui occupait son esprit, se demandant même si elle ne préférait pas laisser ce flot d'affection briser ces barrières et l'occuper entièrement.  
Mais au lieu de cela, elle se détourna progressivement, ne quittant presque qu'à regret les lèvres d'Hermione, s'arrachant au baiser et à la vue d'Hermione. Elle pointa alors sa baguette sur les deux boucles d'oreille qu'elle portait et, à deux reprises, chuchota d'une voix certaine :

-Difindo.

Et par deux fois, une lumière faible et rougeoyante avait surgi du bout de sa baguette et les liens des boucles d'oreille s'étaient fendillés puis brisés, les faisant tomber dans la paume de la main tendue de Luna, qui recueillit précieusement les deux petits objets. Elle les déposa alors sur la pierre grise et silencieuse sans dire un seul mot. Elle entendit juste Hermione prononcer à voix basse un sortilège pour maintenir les bijoux sur la tombe.

Elle se releva et fit un pas en arrière. Puis deux. Puis elle se retourna et, serrant Hermione contre elle, elle s'enveloppa dans son écharpe désormais écarlate.  
Des filaments de lumière s'enroulèrent autour de l'écharpe qui maintenait les deux jeunes femmes l'une contre l'autre, laissant quelques étincelles nacrées s'en échapper, puis elles se résorbèrent dans la baguette, cessant peu à peu de projeter ses rayons, les laissant à l'intimité de la nuit et à la pénombre hivernale dans laquelle elles avançaient pas-à-pas.

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de décrire les sorts. J'aime beaucoup imaginer comment pourrait se matérialiser un Lumos et, même si je me doute bien que ce n'est pas ce que J.K Rowling a utilisé, je m'amuse énormément à faire ça ^^._  
 _Ce serait super sympa de laisser une review si jamais vous avait aimé ou même, et surtout, si vous n'avez pas aimé, histoire que je comprenne pourquoi et que je puisse m'améliorer :)_

 _Voilà, c'est tout 3_


End file.
